Sviatoslav Republic
The Russian Navy (Russian : Военно-морской Флот Российской Федерации (ВМФ России) , tr. Voyenno-morskoy Flot Rossiyskoy Federatsii (VMF Rossii) , lit. Military-Maritime Fleet of the Russian Federation) is the naval arm of the Russian military . The present Russian Navy was formed in January 1992 , succeeding the Navy of the Commonwealth of Independent States , which had itself succeeded the Soviet Navy following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December 1991 . We are currently building up our Fleet to be the most powerful Navy on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , it is our duty to destroy everything in our way , and we do not care who stands in our way . We have no care of how many casualties mount . ''About us We , the Russian Navy are here to prevent war , we do not care who stands in our way , we have acquired Secret Weapon Intel and we are building our Navy . With the new weapons, we will become the most powerful Navy in Battleship Craft Navies Wiki, we also will hold many Military Parades to show our power. Our current leader is Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov, a Russian Navy war veteran. He served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up. Now he is the leader of the Russian Navy and we will do anything to stop threats. We only accept alliances from very well made Navies and Mercanary Fleets. We are currently Allied with the U.S. Navy and others to help prevent War . We have around 9 Million Sailors under our command . Fleet status Code II - Minimum risk of attack , keep your guard up . Members of the Russian Navy A list of Russian Navy's active personnel *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': Current leader of the Russian Navy , he is a very skilled Fleet Admiral that served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up . Now he is a member of the Russian Navy and rules with Military Power . He loves Vodka . *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Wolfgang H. Schnout': A Merchant Vessel specialist , forced to join the Russian Navy , he is not hostile , he is also a Warship builder if he needs to. Also a member of the United Merchants Guild.''Please note that this character is also played by Yamato287 *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. ''Former members A list of either former Russian Navy members or deceased members *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Russian navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Killed by Darksire when he went on a huge frenzy and tried to destroy the world. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a russian admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Commited suicide on a aircraft carrier. Ships of the Russian Navy These are the current ships of the Russian Navy , we may not have much now , but we will have more coming . . . Lunokhod .jpg|Lunokhod - Class Frigate , used for Maritime Patrol K_129.jpg|Submarine K-129 Arctic_Wolf.jpg|Russian heavy Battleship 'Arctic Wolf' Moskva_Class.jpg|Moskva - Class Destroyer Project_X.jpg|USSR Project 51 MalenkovClass.jpg|The Malenkov class medium frigate. There are currently 5 In service however another 10 are planned. Akula Class Submarine .jpg|The Akula, one of Russia's most prized submarines Kremlin_Class.jpg|RFS Kremlin , a Kremlin - Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser Prototype_Carrier.jpg|A failed Russian Super-Carrier project Esminets .jpg|The Esminets Class Light Frigate, the first of her class. It will be mass manufactured as a basic frigate. It can reach speeds of 130 knots and is well armoured with a small armament. Zhukov.jpg|The Zhukov Class Destroyer. Named after the Red Army's Hero. Is extremely fast and well armoured, has light armament. Used as a scout boat. Oskvernitel.jpg|The Oskvernitel Class Battleship. An improved Bismarck. Speed of 71.5 Knots. Has a medium strength armament. Kalinin .jpg|RFS Kalinin , a Kalinin - Class Nuclear Powered Battlecruiser Mikhail Gorbachev.jpg|A battleship armed with the latest technology to hunt down any type of ship. It has strong air defence weapons and is capable of bringing down ships a lot larger than itself. After being upgraded it holds more weapons and missiles. Viktor .jpg|RFS Viktor , Flagship of the Viktor - Class ASW Aircraft Carriers '''Vodorod Class'.jpg|'Vodorod Class Hydrofoil' A prototype hydrofoil. Stalin.jpg|Russian Battleship Stalin , our new Flagship Nikita_Victorovich.jpg|Russian Battleship Nikita Victorovich , the second Stalin Class Battleship , named after Nikita Victorovich , second in command in the Russian Navy FDXV-5.jpg|RFS FDXV-5 , an Airbase designed to destroy . Air base level 10.PNG|An even bigger airbase made to destroy even more. Волк.jpg|Russian Navy Super-Fortress Волк ( Wolf ) , designed to destroy . Please Credit PhilippineDragon and Sambobsung for the design Adrik_Ivanov.jpg|SSBN Adrik Ivanov , a Nuclear powered Submarine named after Adrik Ivanov , a member of the Russian Navy Rikodin.jpg|The newest Class from expert engineer Vladimir Korochev, The Rikodin class medium Cruiser. Rikodin2.jpg|Some information about the Rikodin class. If you want to know or see more, just ask. Mishka1.jpg|The very latest in Battleship technology from Engineer Vladimir Korochev Mishka2.jpg|Where is some information on the Mishka-class battleship. Powered exclusively by nuclear power. Hammer.jpg|This is one of the largest pieces of equipment in the Russian Navy's arsenal. Designed by engineer Vladimir Koruchev, the Zabivat (Hammer), is made to carry 6 ICBMs and two air wings aboard. Completely made of armor plating, She is nearly indestructible. She also carries 6 SS-N-12 missiles. When you need to drop the Hammer, just call the Zabivat. Khitrost.jpg|Stealth Battleship Khitrost, used for reconnissance, and also features the newest technology. Shark.jpg|The Russian navy's newest class of submarine, the Aкула(Shark)-class sub. -VK Moscovow.jpg|The Moscovow-class Torpedo Boat, designed by Engineer Vladimir Korochev K-003.jpg|The latest in Heavy Cruiser technology, the K-003, designed by Vladimir Korochev Ksjrimage.jpg|The Pobeda(Victory) stealth ship has next-gen tech. Designed by Vladimir Korochev File:Cat.jpg|Пушка СССР File:Soso.jpg|Тяжелый молот СССР imageugdud.jpg|The newest ship from Vladimir Korochev, the Vladivostok Heavy Battlecruiser. imagekskosojd.jpg|The Baikonur Medium Cruiser, the newest ship from Vladimir Korochev Dmkekimage.jpg|The Chernobyl Battleship, the newest ship from Vladimir Korochev. Features a Spread bow and powered by nuclear reactors. image,mjw,f,la.jpg|The Leningrad Heavy Cruiser, another ship from Vladimir Korochev. Powered by Ten Nuclear reactors that are located under the bunker behind the bridge. Jshhrmimage.jpg|The Medium Cruiser Siberia. Designed by Vladimir Korochev, it features Seven nuclear reactors and five guns, with a comprehensive Anti-Aircraft suite. imagejsiidjm.jpg|The Baikal ICBM Carrier/ Battleship, new from Vladimir Korochev. Powered by Ten nuclear reactors, it has a top speed of 136.4 Knots. Carries 7 ICBMs and has a breathtaking Anti aircraft suite. Clutch,jgdkugdimage.jpg|The Pripyat, an AntiAir ship. No anti ship weapons, it requires an escort on open seas. Hhhsnimage.jpg|This is the Parishev, the Pripyat's sister ship. It has no anti air weapons. The direct counterpart of the Pripyat. White_Experiment.jpg|White Experiment A1-2 , a ship designed to kill anything . Credit Shinato73 for the design DshK DMV-7.jpg|DshK DMV-7 , a Defence Ship used for protecting fortified installations or dry docks DshK DMV-2.jpg|DshK DMV-2 , a light patrol ship used to patrol Russia's coasts Kalashnikov .jpg|RFS Kalashnikov , a heavy fortress Florov .jpg|RFS Florov , a heavy fortress BM1.jpg|BM1 , an Arsenal ship SW-FS/E.jpg |Stands for Super Warship-Flying Ship Erradicater. Still a prototype. PX-1.jpg|Able to withstand rounds of bullets. This ship is the Pride and Joy of Valeri's fleet. ASW Frigate I.jpg|This is the RFS Narva (Нарва) great for Anti-Submarine Warfare from Vasily Krivosheyev RFS Merkurii (SSN-720).jpg|This is the RFS Merkurii (Меркуриус) it is a nuclear powered sub capable of reaching speeds of 70 knots, it is the best submarine built yet by Krivosheyev RFS Tula (CGN-55).jpg|The RFS Tula is an exceptional cruiser, combining firepower and speed, powered by nuclear fission reactors, it can stay away from any refueling station for some time. Project 098 "vanguard".jpg|The project 098 "Vanguard" is still a prototype, but it was proven to be effective against jet fighters and strategic bombers. This ship carries more than 500 missiles, both anti ship and anti air, makes this ship a very deadly ship. Around 50 of them are made for Russian Navy. By Sergo Almizannov Volkov. Ps: sometimes you will fight this ship in multiplayer battles, so be careful! Type 081.jpg|Say hello to Type 081 SSBN, a newly built submarine for Russian navy. ''Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Assault capabilities , and we will use them . We will manufacture Amphibious Assault Vehicles now also . We will build Amphibious Assault Tanks , Amphibious Trucks , and even '''convert land vehicles into Amphibious Vehicles' AV.jpg|The Malyutka MT-1 , a Light cheap easy to build AAV that proves to be quite effective against small Patrol Craft BTR-77.jpg|The BTR-77 , a light 6x wheeled Amphibious Vehicles used for scouting and reconnaissance BTR-77a.jpg|This is the BTR-77a , an Ambulance Variant of the BTR-77 S-1.jpg|The Malyutka M5 , a land attack System modified for Amphibious Operations , it carries 2x Strela S-1 Short-Range Missiles M5A 2.jpg|Malyutka M5A , a modified variant of the M5 M5B.jpg|The Malyutka M5B , an ICBM armed variant of the M5 M1.jpg|The Molotov M-1 , a heavily armed Amphibious Vehicle used for Defence purposes armed with 22x Strela STR-22 Nuclear ICBMs M-1_2.jpg|Molotov M-1 underway MT-2.jpg|The Malyutka MT-2 , a simple , cheap Amphibious Missile System , used to attack Medium-Range targets ''Military parades This is here to show our pride to the public , it includes Battle Formations and other items . http://youtu.be/UjeW74XcAvc http://youtu.be/9CKJEpfawCI Kremlin Strike Force 2.jpg|The Kremlin Strike Force AAV 2.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles BB_1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group AAV 3.jpg|2x MT-1 AAVs escorting a BTR-77 Light Recon Vehicle AAV_4.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV AAV_5.jpg|3x Malyutka M5s escorted by 1x BTR-77 AAV_6.jpg|Standard battle formation for the M5 AAV_7.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV's escorted by 2x BTR-77's AAV_10.jpg|2x BTR-77's escorting a Malyutka M5A M1_3.jpg|2x Molotov M-1s M-1.jpg|2x Molotov M-1s escorted by 2x BTR-77s MT-2_II.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-2 AMS MT-2_III.jpg Amphibious Assault Groups Photos of our Amphibious Assault Battle Groups . AAV.jpg|A formation of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles underway AAV_2.jpg AAV_3.jpg|2x BTR-77s escorting 1x MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles AAV 6.jpg|A battle formation of 3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMLV's BB 1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group Rikodin3.jpg|The first five Rikodin-class vessels produced Declared enemies The list of Navies we are at War with : ''None ''Allies of the Russian Navy The list of Russian Navy Allies : *'K.R.A.D.E.C' *'United States Naval Fleet' *'United States Naval Air Force' *'Mexican Navy' *'United States Arctic Fleet (USAF)' *'Royal Navy' *'Cerberus Armed Forces' Non aggression War pacts A list of Navies that we have been asked not to attack : *'United Merchants Guild' *'ISBA Navy' *'Cerberus Armed Forces' *'Royal Navy' Weapons Arsenal The current weapons and ships we have in service. Lunokhod-Class Frigate - 250,000x in service Pripyat-class Anti Air ship - 1x in service Siberia-class Medium Cruiser - 5x in service Lubyanka-class Fortress - 1x in service Baikonur-class Battleship - 1x in service Baikal-class ICBM carrier/ Battleship - 5x in service Chernobyl-class Battleship - 1x in service Pobeda-Class LCS - In service Vlad's Secret Project - In production Leningrad-class battleship - 1x in active service Malenkov Class Frigate - In service Пушка СССР class Carrier - 1x in service Zhukov Class Destroyer - In active service Тяжелый молот СССР class Battleship - 1x in service Vladivostok-class Heavy Battlecruiser - 1x in service Lunokhod II-Class Frigate - cancelled Heavy fortress Peter the Great - in service Heavy fortress Wolf - Sunk - being raised Esminets Class Frigate - in service Petrov-Class Destroyer - planned Stalin-Class Battleship - in service , sister ship scraped due to it being obsolete Slava-Class Battlecarrier - 5x in service Kirov-Class Battlecruiser - planned Project 51 - obsolete Project 61 - 83x in service - 1x sunk - approx. 200x being built Kremlin-Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser - 3x in service - more in production Lun-Class Ekranoplan - planned Kalinin-Class Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser - 570,000 In service Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - 40,00x in service Viktor II-Class Aircraft Carrier - Planned Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - 75,000x in service Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - 5,500x in service BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - 7,000x in service BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - 60x in service Rikodin -class Fast Attack Medium cruiser - 20x in service, 10x more ordered Mishka-class Battleship - 7x in service, unknown if more will be produced Zabivat-class carrier - 3x in service, 2x lost Akula-class submarine - 20x in service, 0x more ordered Moscovow-class Torpedoboat - 55x in service, 0x more ordered White Experiment A1-2 - in service DshK DMV-7 Defence ship - 55x in service DshK DMV-2 Patrol ship - 200x in service Heavy fortress Kalashnikov - in service Heavy fortress Florov - in service BM1 Arsenal ship - 1,000x in service - more in production Project 71 ( FCXB - I ) - in service Narva ASW frigate class - 60x in service Merkurii Nuclear Submarine class - 50x in service Project A119 : under development - 500x in production Tula Nuclear Guided Missile Cruiser class - 100x in service Project 098 "Vanguard" class guided missile cruiser - 50 on order, 1 on trial How to join us To join our fleet , you must '''Fill out every question in this application' Note: This is for a fake character that you make for the Russian Navy Name : ( A Fake Russian name ) Gender : Age : History of Character : Any war experience ? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create : Why do you want to join ? Do you hack ? What is your flagship ? ''Russian Navy News This is the Russian Navy News Center (RNNC) here we post to the public , every one can read this . '''Attention ! We are now constructing ICBMs !' We are now starting to manufacture ICBM's , we these we can rule the whole Battleship Craft Wiki World . This is a Warning to other Navies , Be ready other Navies , if you make one wrong mistake , you will be attacked with our ICBM's Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Combat Capabilities , with this new feature , we are now manufacturing Amphibious Tanks , Vehicles and even modifying land vehicles so they can drive in water . Vehicle modifying Since we have Amphibious Warfare capabilities , we have decided to Modifie our land vehicles and Missile systems to Amphibious ones , this means the all Land operating vehicles will be modified to drive in water , this may help us win any war that may come across us . First ICBM We have manufactured our first ICBM vehicle , it is a modified Malyutka M5A Missile Truck fitted with special Amphibious Gear so it can operate in the seas . We will continue to fit the Special Amphibious Gear to other land vehicles . A new Navy We have secret Infomation that the P.L.A.N. will be allied with us . ''Russian Navy subdivisions *'ICBM Squad No. 5''' No.5 is used whenever we are attacked by the American . Currently commanded by Vladimir Korochev *'Russian Air Force' A newly formed Force, it is the air Defence force of the Russian Navy . Currently commanded by Vladimir Kuznetsov . Also looking for more recruits ---- Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets